familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joesom
=2013= # We do not use the trivia header on pages # Stick to episode facts, not something you pull out of your ass without any proof. --Buckimion (talk) 15:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Look Sparky... You are annoying me by not paying attention to what is done around here and you will be on ice until I feel like letting you go. While after review your edit regarding Lockerbie is useful, it belongs on the Notes/Trivia page for the episode, not on the page itself which is intended STRICTLY for what occurs in the episode. --Buckimion (talk) 15:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry if I can give you proof will you unblock me? In regards to Franz, the only ACCEPTABLE proof would for a cast member to state in writing or audio that it was a direct inspiration, not on any imagined similarity. --Buckimion (talk) 15:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Franz Gutentag page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 16:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Episode and show titles For episode, show and song titles, punctuation such as periods go on the OUTSIDE, only in quotes do they go on the inside. --Buckimion (talk) 23:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) =2019= You were warned about screwing with formatting. Next time you are gone for good. --Buckimion (talk) 23:14, April 9, 2019 (UTC) What Did I do? Hi! Now I'm not mad, but as you can see we've had some problems for almost six years now. I have been reluctant to help with this wiki since our disagreement on Franz Gutentag in 2013, and today I edited The Prince and you blocked me again. This may come off as sarcastic but I truly don't know what I did wrong, and I want to work it out. Joesom (talk) 23:57, April 9, 2019 (UTC) But I did what you asked of me in 2013. If you look at my recent edit, I put the comma on the inside only because it was in quotation marks of an episode. Joesom (talk) 00:06, April 10, 2019 (UTC) What part of OUTSIDE wasn't clear? QUOTES mean when someone is speaking, not just quotation marks which do double duty here. --Buckimion (talk) 00:41, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I see. I understand why I was blocked, but the reason I was confused was that in normal writing commas do in fact go inside quotation marks even if they offset titles. Last time I did in fact incorrectly use a period, but this is a separate case because there are already widely-accepted rules of English on this very topic--and a comma is different than a period. I mean this with all seriousness: Why do wikis have their own formatting rules when the English language has its own rules for these kinds of things? People are obviously more used to the universal punctuation rules of American English, and, as I did, can easily slip up. Joesom (talk) 00:53, April 10, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think you have to worry about this anymore. The strict admin that blocked you is leaving. Unowninator (talk) 19:18, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Hope you feel accomplished, without Buckimion this wiki will become hell. I hope you both had big plans for editing here now because you drove Buck off the wiki. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 19:35, April 16, 2019 (UTC) I can't tell if you mean me or Joesom, but you seem to have a lot of faith in Buckimion, despite him blocking you. If you don't mind my asking, why do you like him so much? Unowninator (talk) 19:38, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Buckimion is/was the only person information who added information everyday, And yes he did block me, but did he make it that way permanently? No. If you wanted to stay on the wiki you could’ve politely asked if he can either take off the block or lower it but you didn’t do that. You reported him for being too strict but do you really blame him? Anybody around the world with a device with internet can easily press the “edit” button and add false information. If you were/are an admin on a wiki, would/do you allow people to write things without sources? I hope not. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 19:52, April 16, 2019 (UTC) I actually did ask Buckimion before, and he said "stop bothering me or I'll treat it as harassment" or something like that. As for adding things without sources? Perhaps not, but I wouldn't block them for 1 edit, or even call them an idiot. That's just plain mean, and I just can't do that. Unowninator (talk) 21:22, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Calling someone an idiot isn’t the end of the world. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 22:00, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :Well, that depends on who it is. I'm pretty sensitive about my intelligence and suffer from depression, so when I get called stupid... well let's just say it put me in a really dark place. When I learned that Buckimion does it to others, I just took him for a cyber bully. Insulting those who just try to help is just mean. I don't mind the strict rules, but blocking and insults are just crossing the line, IMO. Unowninator (talk) 22:20, April 16, 2019 (UTC) He blocked me because I had a comma in the wrong place! That's silly.Joesom (talk) 21:05, April 18, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry for flipping out last week (and the week before that, and the week before that..). Someone recently pointed out that your previous edit regarding Franz Gutentag was accurate, but needed to be sourced and placed in the episode notes section. Can you find the source? It may need to be slightly reworded, but we may be able to use it there. --Buckimion (talk) 21:47, April 18, 2019 (UTC).